bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Comic 1: If a Universe Ends
If a Universe Ends is the first of the Ignition comics and the first comic to feature Stuart Sayger as the artist. Summary This scene takes place just before the Toa Inika arrive on shore, but after Brutaka knocks out the Toa Nuva and the Matoran of Voya Nui. Dalu manages to escape during this time as the Piraka dispose of the Matoran. In the beginning, Dalu is running up a hill, but finds herself confronted by Hakann and Zaktan. She recalls the horror of what happened to Voya Nui when the Piraka arrived. In her mind, she sees Reidak coming out of his Toa Canister and the Piraka enslaving the Matoran, with her and her five companions forming the Voya Nui Resistance Team. Hakann and Zaktan get back to their stronghold with her in tow. Hakann blames Zaktan for letting Dalu escape, and they begin to fight. Hakann soon finds his ambition to destroy Zaktan cut short, as he crushes Hakann underneath a mountain of rubble when he recovers from Hakann's mental blast. He survives, but barely. Zaktan then communes with the virus storage crystal while Dalu escapes again. This scene takes place before Vengeance of Axonn does, and before Dark Destiny ends. The scene switches to Thok and Reidak, near Mount Valmai. On that same page (in a flashback of Reidak's), it shows a little of what the Mask of Life looks like. When Reidak starts complaining, Thok pushes him off of the mountain and begins walking away, but Reidak quickly climbs back up and hits Thok with his Buzzsaw, threatening to throw him over the cliff. Somewhere before this scene starts, Power Play starts. Balta wakes up and notices that Dalu is gone. Garan is rescued from the Chamber of Truth, and Dalu rejoins the group. Once again they are all united, but Balta decides to pay a visit to "his old friend" whom he first met in Dark Destiny: There is a transition to Avak and Vezok traveling in the forest in search of the Mask of Life, with Avak attempting to make a deal with Vezok, who already has a deal with Reidak and rebuts Avak's attempt. Vezok sees someone in the trees and fires at the figure. Unseen, Axonn, slices a tree in one stroke and nearly crushes the two Piraka, throwing two wooden darts at them seconds later. They follow Axonn's trail through the foliage, finding themselves in a cave. In the cavern, they discover the entire written history of Voya Nui and the Matoran there. Vezok laughs at Avak's comment that the Matoran kept them here for safekeeping, and destroys all of the history. Suddenly, there's a cave-in, caused by the titan who lured them into the cave.Axonn begins telling the entire story of Mata Nui and his protection of the Matoran to Balta. He says that Mata Nui's symbol is the Hau, and that Mata Nui will die if the Piraka get the Mask of Life. 'Characters' *Dalu *Hakann *Zaktan *Reidak *Thok *Avak *Vezok *Axonn *Balta Trivia *This comic is twice the size of a normal issue. *This comic takes place in two different time periods. Also see *Comic 1: If a Universe Ends *Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn *Comic 3: Showdown *Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns *Comic 5: In Final Battle *Comic 6: Web comic External Links http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/BS01/Comics/Ignition/Comic01/swf_ignition_01.swf Category:2006 Category:Comics Category:Matoran Universe Category:Ignition Category:Media